


Darling, baby.

by SilentLucidityx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Established Relationship, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentLucidityx/pseuds/SilentLucidityx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Harry just needs to relief some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, baby.

‘’Sweetheart, daddy needs to do some business… will you be okay for a little while without me?’’

Harry looked up from his place on the thick carpet, where he had been playing with his teddy. There was a pink pacifier placed between his plump red lips, and he was wearing a pair of princess diapers and a soft shirt. His dark curls were messed up on his head and he sucked happily on the dummy between his lips while he now cradled the soft, plush toy against his chest. He looked at his daddy, who had changed from his comfortable sweats into a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Harry had to make his daddy Louis proud, he knew he could be alone for a little while and make sure he didn’t mess anything up. So he nodded, his cheeks still a nice pink colour from his little nap after lunch.

Louis leaned down and he pressed a soft kiss to the dark curls on top of his head. ‘’Be good for me, baby.’’ And with that, he stepped out of the door, closing it behind him.

Harry had really thought he could be good for daddy, but it didn’t take very long before he got bored. His teddy was nice to play with, but Harry had always needed stimulation and he couldn’t really entertain himself with just his teddy for very long. So he sat up a little on his knees, and started to crawl around the room to find something he could play with.

Why was daddy being gone for so long? Harry couldn’t find anything good to play with for now, and he knew that daddy didn’t allow him to go upstairs alone to get some toys, because Harry was a clumsy boy, even more so when he was in his diapers and was in his headspace. After it happened once that Harry had crawled up the stairs and stumbled down, daddy Louis didn’t allow him to go wandering upstairs alone anymore. So Harry was stuck downstairs, and he started to feel the pressure in his lower tummy, that clearly indicated that his bladder was full.

They hadn’t really played like this for a long time. When Harry had finally mustered up the courage to talk to Louis about his kink, his _desire_ , to be taken care of like a baby, Louis had talked it through with the curly haired boy, and came to an understanding that they would just try it out and see what would happen And when they finally had the time to be on their own for a while and let Harry slip into his little headspace, they both knew there was no way they could go back to the way they always had been. Harry needed the stress reliever of giving up control and have his daddy Louis take care of him in the most purest of ways. And Louis had the feeling that he had some control back into his own hands and he loved knowing he was pleasing Harry. It was an enormous stress relief for the both of them, and soon it just _worked._ They were a bit apprehensive about how far this would go, _diapers? Pacifiers? Baby bottles?_ But a lot of talking and negotiations and research had brought them to the point of an understanding.

Even though they had talked a lot, Harry still felt a little scared of letting go in his diapers; scared that daddy wouldn’t like the mess it caused.

After a while, Harry scrambled up to the couch and curled up, having his soft teddy in his arms and looking at the television screen, where daddy had put on a cartoon just before he left for his business.

Harry still felt the pressure in his tummy from his bladder, but he needed to hold it in as long as possible, so he wouldn’t make daddy mad because he made a mess inside his diaper.

Just when he started to doze off a little once again, the door opened and daddy Louis walked inside, carrying a plain white plastic bag. Harry had no idea what was inside, but he was a very curious boy so he sat up a little, wanting to find out what Louis had brought. But his daddy placed the bag in one of the closet drawers and then walked to Harry, opening his arms.

‘’Hello baby boy, have you been good while daddy was away?’’

Harry smiled around the dummy in his mouth and he reached up for daddy while he nodded with enthusiast. Of course he had been good for daddy. He didn’t go upstairs even though he was bored and he didn’t wet his nappies even when the pressure against his bladder was steadily building up.

Harry placed himself on daddy’s lap and curled against him, happily sucking the pacifier in his mouth as he let himself be cuddled against Louis. He focused his eyes back on the cartoon that was playing out on the telly, but it didn’t take so long before he started wriggling and squirming on his daddy’s lap.

‘’Harry, baby?’’ Louis’ concerned eyes looked at the boy in his lap that was squirming around. Harry looked up at his daddy and whimpered, pressing his legs tightly against each other to try and keep himself from making a mess.

‘’Oh… sweetie, it’s okay.’’ His daddy said as he placed his tan hand on Harry’s milky white tummy, underneath his shirt and just above his diaper. Louis started rubbing and pressing gently against his tummy, making the pressure on his bladder unbearable. ‘’It’s okay, baby. Let go..’’ his daddy whispered in his ear and Harry whimpered softly, letting his legs fall open and he relaxed against Louis, relieving the pressure against his bladder and filling his diaper. The warmth spread against his crotch, and Harry could finally relax fully against his daddy.

‘’That’s my good boy. I’m proud of you, baby’’, daddy said to him. Harry blushed slightly under the praises and spit the dummy out of his mouth. ‘’Daddy..’’ he just whispered softly and curled up closer to the man who was holding him.

‘’Yes, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up and into a new diaper.’’ Louis said to him and then Harry was being lifted up in his arms, still clutching his teddy in his arms and making soft cooing sounds at the toy while his daddy carried him up into the bedroom, where the boy was placed on the bed.

He held the teddy in front of his face and giggled softly while his daddy opened up his nappy and the wetness turned icy cold when the air hit his skin. Harry pouted and fuzzed, his little bum now uncomfortably cold, and as Louis softly hummed and grabbed some baby wipes to clean him up, Harry started whimpering, because it became even colder around his peepee.

‘’Daddy’’, he whimpered softly as he began sniffling, fat drops of tears running down his cheeks. The boy was just so uncomfortable and he didn’t like it one tiny bit. His daddy smiled at him and leaned towards him to press a soft kiss to his head. ‘’I’m almost done, Hazza baby. Have to get you proper clean or you’ll get an itchy.’’ He said to his baby boy and powdered him up in order to make sure he wouldn’t get a rash from the diapers.

When all that was done, Louis placed a new diaper underneath Harry’s little bum and closed it on his belly with the sticky straps. ‘’There you go, sweetheart. All done.’’ He said and he picked up the boy, holding him in his lap and gently rubbing his back as he wiped the tears away. ‘’I think you need some strawberry milk, don’t you, love?’’

Harry smiled softly and he nodded slowly, hiding his face against his daddy’s neck and let himself be lifted once again. They went to the kitchen and Louis put his baby in the special high chair, putting some strawberry milk in a sippy cup and giving it to Harry, who happily took the teat between his lips and sucked at the sweet liquid.

He hadn’t forgotten about the white bag still in the closet… he was a curious boy after all, but right now he was happy with his daddy. And the contents of the bag could wait for a little while longer.


End file.
